EtchAsketch
by RawR-MeansILoveYouInDinosaur
Summary: who knew Etch-A-sketchs could bring two people toghter.Moe Aka RosesBetweenTheThorns


**Disclamer:I don't own any thing **

**A/N welcome to my new oneshot and I'll have a Nilly one soon too just read them please and R&R please!**

Miley and Joe were over at lily's house.lily and nick went upstairs to find stuff to amuse Joe cause he's being rather Picky today.

"Hey Nick" lily said

"yeah"

"Does Joe like Etch A Sketchs?"

"YEAH he has over 300 of them!"

"well luckily my parents have over 4,000 of them"

"where are they"

she pointed to a corner "over there grab a box or two"

"Box or two"

"Yeah"

"Lets bring them down"

hey Joe you know how you love Etch A Sketchs

Yeah

well lilys Parents Collect them to so take a couple

Okay

**Miley's P.O.V.**

lily and Nick came down here with two Boxes of Etch A Sketchs.

"Joe really likes Etch A Sketchs."Nick told us.

"I Know you should see his room and lily go turn on the radio."I told lily

"okay"so she turned it on and up

then we listen to

Only fooling myself By Kate Vogele

_"Only Fooling Myself"_

_I stop to catch my breath_

_And I stop to catch your eye_

_No need to second-guess_

_That you've been on my mind_

_Well I, I dream days away, but that's OK_

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound_

_And then hold it in my hand_

_But a rose won't blossom from a ground_

_Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_

_I'm only fooling myself, oh_

_But maybe when you smile_

_It means you'd stay awhile_

_Just maybe you'd save me now_

_Well, now it's etched in stone_

_That I can't survive alone_

_You have the missing piece_

_That I need so desperately_

_Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face_

_When I suddenly realize_

_That you could never find a place_

_For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking_

_Chorus_

_It's love in disguise_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_Lost in your eyes_

_Chorus_

"Lily turn the radio off please" Joe whined.

"fine"she said as she walked over to the radio to shut it off.

"thank you"Joe said

_5 minutes later..._

"WOW"Me and lily said in amazment.

"Now can we turn The radio on"I asked Joe

"yes"

"THANKYOU lily crank it up"

"Okay"

then Pocket full of sunshine "_Pocketful Of Sunshine"_

_Interlude_

_I got a pocket,_

_got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love that knows that it's all mine_

_oh.oh,oh_

_Do what you want,_

_but you never gonna break me,_

_sticks and stone are never gonna shake me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Chorus_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (a sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A hiding place (a hiding place)_

_Interlude_

_I got pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love that knows that it's all mine_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Wish that you could,_

_but you ain't gonna own me_

_do anything you can to control me_

_oh,oh,oh_

_Chorus_

_Hook_

_There's a place that I go_

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_there's only butterflies_

_Chorus 2x_

_Chorus & Interlude_

_The sun's on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

while we were dancing inoticed Joe waiting for me to go upstairs with him

_The sun's on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

I followed him as another song came on and of course it was just friends

Joe started to sing:

"Just Friends"

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM

Just one word sentences

It's cool we're just friends

And if I had my way

We would talk and talk all day

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la

La la la la

La la la la

When we used to be just friends

(when we used to be)

La la la la

La la la la (yeah)

La la la la (yeah)

When we used to be just friends

then he showed me three Etch A Sketchs.

flipp one over he told me so i did it said

_i love you miley _

**The Next one said:**

Will you be my girlfriend?

**and the last one said:**

_do you want to go out some time__**?**_

"Yes"I told Joe.

then i kissed Joe.

when we went down stairs lily and nick were kissing and listening to:

"Slow Down"

Slow down

You're not ready now

Slow down

You're not ready now

I know what's on your mind and you know it just ain't right

And I don't wanna see you ruin, ruin your life

BRIDGE

See I know what you're going through

And I know what you wanna do

And I hope that I can help you change your mind cause you got nothing but time

CHORUS

You better slow down

You're not ready now

You better slow down

You're not ready now

You better slow down

How can I make this clear to you

That it's just not the thing to do

And I hope that I can help you choose (choose)

BRIDGE

You know that there's a wrong and right

So why don't you you make the choice and figure out

And I hope that I can help you change your mind cause you got nothing but time

REPEAT CHORUS

I know you thinking that you're ready, ready, ready (ready)

But just remember that you're still a young lady

Cause you got nothing but time on your side

Girl, you got the rest of your life

(Why you thinking that i'm tryna change your meal)

But this is something that I just gotta do

(And I hope I can change your mind)

Oh yeah, cause you've got nothing but time

You better slow it down cause you're not ready now (you're not ready now)

You better slow it down cause you're not ready now

No, you're not ready now, you better slow it down

No, you're not ready now, you better slow it down

ENDING VERSE

I know what's on your mind you better (think about it, think about it)

You know it just ain't right you better (think about it, think about it)

Going through your life you better (think about it, think about it)

Before you pay the price, you better think twice

REPEAT ENDING VERSE

You better slow down

You better slow down

You better slow down

You better slow down, you're not ready now

You better slow down

You better slowdown, you're not ready now

You better slow down

**A/N thanks to everyone and remeber REVIEW!!**


End file.
